


"Close the door."

by LadyDMC



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDMC/pseuds/LadyDMC
Summary: A tired Maria addresses the Good Hunter's newest hunt with a drunken demeanor.





	"Close the door."

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is my first fic like ever so enjoy the shit show. also the beginning + title is frm a prompt i found somewhere on tumblr lmao

“Close the door,” growled Maria from the bed, disgruntled, and irritated by the sickly glow the pale, almost green but still yellow sun outside the window in the hall. She whipped her dirty blonde head around, glaring at the hunter, her eyes rimmed with red. She had stayed up all night guarding the clock tower, if night was even a thing anymore, and was in need of sleep.  

“Sorry,” muttered The Hunter, losing her posture as she closed the door. “I uh, I brought some poultry. Chicken, to be exact,” she whispered quietly, not wishing to further annoy the somnolent woman. “Stole it from the coop of those batty Hemwick ladies, not really that hard, I guess,” she added, looking down at her feet. 

“Hmmgg okay,” replied Maria groggily. “Just slam it somewhere over there I don’t have the energy to cook,” she chuckled, “or even to fucking get up ha.” She giggled drunkedly, falling back into her bed. 

“Sure,” said The Hunter, plopping the dead fowl onto the table in the middle of the dark room. The only light source was a fireplace, who’s smoldering flames were the only comfort the two women had in the hell that was now a hunter’s nightmare. The Hunter walked over to the water basin in the corner by the old stove, blackened by ash and dust. She wet her hands and grabbed the lye soap bar, and washed until the blood was unseen to her naked eye. She turns towards Maria, doubt in her voice. “So, I’m assuming you don’t want to eat right now?” she asks shyly. Maria turns around again, her grey eyes boring into The Hunter.

“Actually, I am  _ fucking  _ starving,” she retorted with mischief in her voice, hoisting herself up from the bed. She props herself up on her arms, and smiles devilishly at The Hunter. “But can you cook, I wonder?” she said, cocking an eyebrow and grinning like a wolf.

The Hunter, becoming a little pink in the face, fiddled with her pockets, embarrassed. “Well.. I’m not exactly an expert, no,” she answered. Maria chortled, and got up from the bed, her hair standing on end and clothes all wrinkly. 

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to help you then!” she riposted, smiling sharply again. She shambled on over to The Hunter, and put her hand on her shoulder. She gripped it fondly, and pulled The Hunter in. She snickered a little, grinning once again as she whispered into The Hunter’s ear, “Relax,” and the moment faded into the minds of both night-tormented hunters.


End file.
